Harry should keep his mouth shut
by Mono7
Summary: In this CHAPTER Harry & Ginny, Ron & Harmione go through alot of changes characters are all mixed up see if you can guess whose personality is whose from the Whole original series by J.K Rowlings characters have been extended from their further extent


**To my readers: **

All of these characters are from the Harry Potter series and are owned by JK Rowling's I disown all of the characters and mean no offence to anyone. This is continuing from the last series after Harry has killed voldemort and the Hogwarts students have at last gained victory ……

**Chapter 1:**

" Harry , Harry wake up Harry" . " Han wha" someone was calling Harry back from his

dream Harry was annoyed by this person and said " Go away I wana sleep" " Harry you've gotta get up you've slept for hours Ron's already up" " Wha " Harry opened his eyes to see a bushy haired girl staring at him she seemed to have no scars of what happened the very day before and how close they were to death. " Hermione why are you waking me up now it's too early". Thud! The next thing Harry knows is Hermione had pulled him off the bed "get up you stupid ass" " Okay, Okay gosh". (20min's later) SMASH! WHACK! " Ron how many times have I told you not to chase you're sister around the house" " Sorry Mum" Ginny was laughing at the disturbance she caused she had changed since the battle she wasn't shy anymore she was so red in the face from laughing. When Ginny turned around and saw Harry sitting on the table alone she went to him and said " Harry, Good morning" Ginny then leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. Mrs. Weasley turned around at that very minute and smiled "Ginny why don't you and Harry go and get some fresh air". Harry smiled with Ginny and followed her

out.

"Well how are you Ginny?" "Um I'm Fine" There was an odd silence in the air. Harry found a tree and sat under it, it was a great time it was spring and animals off springs were bounding about in joy for being alive the place smelled of flowers and the birds were singing and twittering as though it was their last day on earth. There was no sign of what had happened the previous day and how close the world was of destruction by and evil wizard named Voldemort. Ginny leaned closer to Harry and he could feel her breath on him. She then laid her head on Harry's legs. They talked for ages about how their life was and how they dealt with the battle. Out of no where the topic started of who died in the battle and Harry accidentally mentioned Fred and he touched a soft part in Ginny she burst out crying. Harry felt so stupid since it was only yesterday that Fred had died " I'm sorry Ginny I didn't mean to hurt you" Then something happened in Harry's brain and he decided something. " Ginny will it be okay if we hold a funeral for the dead of our side and faithful people" Ginny sat up and tears ran down her eyes " Harry was speechless he had hurt her even further . " Um sorry" " No Harry" Ginny held Harry's hand and he looked into her eyes there was a light that he hadn't seen for a long time " Harry Thank You" The next thing Harry Knows is that he had Ginny's wet lips on his and they were there for what seemed like ages. Harry then stood up with Ginny hand in hand and they walked together towards the comforting Burrow with lighter hearts than they had left with.

When they walked through the front door Harry noticed that Ron and Mrs. Weasley were still having a go at each other Ron was rather red in the face from throwing excuses and when Harry turned to look at Ginny he noticed a flicker of a smile cross her face and how much fun she had, had earlier in causing distraction in the house. The next day as Harry was trying to get to the bahroom after a restful sleep he accidentally took the wrong turn and walked in on Hermione kissing Ron and they seemed intense Harry was sort of shocked but happy for them and without disturbing them he walked out closing the door slowly so they wouldn't notice someone leaving. After dinner Harry and Ginny decided to go up to the attic and sit on the porch the sun was sinking into the horizon and it as a buetiful veiw then Harry attempted to say something to Ginny " Um... Ginny I was wondering would you like to um.." and he trailed off. Long after the SUn had gone down and stars had appeared the couple decided to go to bed " Gnight" said Harry " "Gnight" said Ginny and they kissed each other then went their way. After breakfast the next day Harry and Ginny decided to go to hogsmead after they had hot coffee there they ent to a place they hadn't visited for a long time.

They arrived at this place it was over the grass covered hill, it was the bench the banch had its on history of couples who had carved their names into the bench and now it also had Harry Loves Ginny on the edge. The bench was just a small distance aay from the shreaking shck. Harry sat on the bench hand in hand when it struck him that a while ago he himself was sitting on this bench thinking about Cho Chang and how he could get her to go out with him and no he as sitting with his bestfriends sister totallyh in love with her and thinking about life in the future. Then it he took the chance " Um... Ginny" " Yeah" " I was wondering weather you would want to um... get...married ine the future if you know we stay together?" Ginny looked up with shining eyes " Um.. Harry are you trying to ask me weather I would marry you?" Harry looked at her "Um... Yeah". Ginny's eyes bagan to water " Harry ofcourse i'll marry you" " Well that's a relief then". Harry and Ginny couldn't bother to walk so they apparated to the burrow. As soon as they entered Ginny pelted and grabbed her mum she then took her into the kitchen and told her what had happened at the bench when Ginny finished telling her there was a gasp and then a scream everyone looked at the kitchen but Hermione and Ron looked at Harry they were suspicious and their suspicion was true Harry had indeed decided to get married. The burrow was so load the secondthe proposel was anounced congratulation were flying everywhere then Mr. Weasley came to Harry and said " Harry thank you you don't realise the joy you've given us thought we'd never live to it" Harry was surprised by what a few words could do, one second all of them were gloomy the next second everyone was congratulating... well everyone. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and stole away into Ginny's room and locked the door. They smiled at each other and laughed about what was going on then Harry kissed Ginny suddenly Harry had an erge to rip Ginny's clothes off Ginny also felt it like their was a cloud over them that was making them feel this way. All of a sudden Ginny flung herself onto the bed and statrted sripping and Harry just stood there for a second then caught on with the moment and he started to strip as well when he got to taking his pants off Ginny came and grabbed Harry's hand and threw them asside to hang helplessly beside Harry the next thing Harry knows is that Ginny is taking of Harry's pants and then came his boxers and she took thm off slowly and all of a sudden Ginny grabes harry's penis and he sucks on it just sitting on her knees on the floor sucking on his penis and Harry was just groaning and yellping accasionaly words came out of his mouth " Oh Ginny, Oh Ginny" Then it was Harry's turn he grabbed Ginny's breast and sucked and she groaned twice as loud so Harry stopped for a second leaving Ginny heaving and breathing heavily for the sudden action but Harry had taken out his wand which was in his pants that had been forgotten on the floor and then he he put a spell on the door that Harry, Hermione and Ron had discovered in one of the years at hogwarts when they were planning how they could get rid of voldemort this spell didn't let any noise from the room to be heard. Harry looked at Ginny who was standng looking at something probably staring in space then Harry went up to Ginny and suddenly turned her around and yet again started sucking on her breast again she ground even louder this time because it was unexpected Harry sucked and sucked letting her nipple slid through his mouth. When he stopped he noticed hwer nipple was really red and sort of blushed because he knew it sort of hurt her. then someoneknocked the door and Harry and Ginny dramatical drew appart from each other and went to their clothes putting them on fast then fixig the messed up room and their hair with magic then they answered the door it was Mrs. Weasley " Sorry, mum we were in a deep coversation" "oh that okay" "have both of you seen Ron or Hermione?" "they both looked at each other and blushed they knew if they weren't around then they had also gotten it on in other words made out "nope haven't seen them!" Mrs. Weasley walked away shutting the door mumbling about Ron being careless.

**.RON AND HERMIONE.**

"Harry and Ginny have been acting very weird lately" " Yeah I Know" "Ron why haven't you told Mrs. Weasley we're getting married?" "I don't know i don't have as many guts as Harry you know" Ron and Hermione had been going out since Ron's brothers wedding with Fluer Declair. That afernoon Hermione had gone upstrairs with Ron and they were talking then they had it Rons lips were everywhere it was like heaven to Hermione and she wanted more and more and more and Ron was happy to well literaly share the love he sucked every singe place they loved it they decided to stop about 5 hours after then they gnight and split.

**.COLISION.**

Ginny and Hermione ran into each other "did you" " Yes and you" " Yes" they both giggled and talked about it they had both had it. Ginny already knew about Ron asking Hermione to marry him. Ginny ran down stairs with Hermione in her hand at middnight and barged into Mrs. Weasleys room " Mum oh my god get up" "Merlins Beard what are you doing barging into my room like that" "Sorry Mum" "Well... What is it?" "mum you won't believe who also was proposed" " No" "yes mum" "no that can't be true" "well it is" " Is this true Hermione" "yes Mrs. Weasley" (gasp) "MERLINS BEARD AURTHUR GET UP" "Women what's wrong i'm tryina sleep" "Ron and Hermione". Mr. Weasley shot up "MERLINS BEARD IT"S TRUE THEN IS IT HERMIONE" "Yes". Everyone was once again woken up by this everyone groaned when they heard there was going to be a family meeting, but when they heard the news they were twice as loud in cheering. Harry was so happy because both weddings were planned to be on the same day. Ron although was pissed because Ginny went and told Mrs. Weasley and h wanted to be able to pluck up the courage like Harry and tell Mrs. Weasley but then he thought about it wait a minute Harry didn't tell mum at all it was Ginny who grabbed mum and told her in the kitchen. After a while Ron had calmed down and went to join the others who were stuck in celebration with the whole family, but those who were lost were missed greatly as well.

**Surprise!**

Harry woke up the next day he walked to Ginny's room "Hay Ginny doode wake up" "I'm not a doode you know oh come on then i'll call you sugar plum" "Fine with me Hunter" They both looked at each other then cracked up laughing " Hey i'm fine with the names but what about the morning kiss" "not with that breath of yours Harry it's like dead animals" Harry smiled and walked out Clonk! "ow" "ow" "What was that for Ron?" "sorry" Ron had also just come out of Hermiones room "Well how are we then?" "Tiered & exsausted what'd you think we're getting married in 1 month and 4 days" "Hey Ron it's funny how time flies" "han clocks don't fly" "oh Shut up Ron you know what i mean" "only jocking gosh keep yo ur pants on" "what'd you mean they are on" Harry then walked towards the bathroom door leaving Ron standing there waiting to have another go at Harry. There was something intense between them since the wroomer had gone around that Harry had kissed Hermione and had been going out with her this also made the marriage thing hard bevause Ron was very gullable and was manupulated by Malfoy all the time this could causde a problem because Harry was going to marry a stubborn guys sister.

**Whats going on:**

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had decided to go out somewhere they decided to go to a muggle resteruant everyone looked at Ron oddly because he was still wearing his cape and his red hair made everything worse a little girl was looking at him and when Ron noticed he said "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU IDIOT AS IF YOUR NOT DRESSED ODDLY" the little girl burst into tears and her twin brother got up and went to Ron "AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT" WHACK! the little boy had just smacked a baseball bat at Rons head "FUCK YOU STUPID SHIT HEAD WAIT TILL I GET MY HAND AROUND YOUR NECK YOU... YOU" Hermione gave Ron the look that could have smacked him into the ground. "Sorry little boy" "yeah you better be you big...you big meany" "why you little" "RONALD WEASLEY SAY ANOTHER WORD AND YOU'D BE SORRY" the little boy looked up at Hermione " Yes mam tell him off" he smiled and went and settled down next to his younger twin and a shocked mother while the rest of the guests were still looking at Ron but when he turned around, everyone stopped looking to avoid further fights maybe even physicall fights.


End file.
